


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by HeatofDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatofDestiel/pseuds/HeatofDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the real wolf hiding in sheep's clothing?<br/>*Murder inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pocket Knife Perception

*******WARNING. VERY DIFFERENT FROM MY LAST FIC, DARKER, MORE VIOLENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*******

**Please leave comments and kudos and share and things like that, NOT COMPLETED, more will be posted**

 

 

 

Castiel attempted to focus on his math homework while Alfie and Balthazar went back and forth discussing the topic on the 6o’clock news tonight.

“A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing they are calling him, did you hear?” Alfie said swaying his hand toward the face of the man on the television.

“Bloody stupid if you ask me, the police should have caught him long ago it’s not like he is hiding either.” Balthazar rolled his eyes “But he is very handsome don't you agree Castiel?”

Castiel looked up to see who exactly they had been speaking of, the face of a chiseled young boy was on the screen a sketch from an artist the police had hired, his face perfectly symmetrical and pleasing to the eye “He is rather good looking but then again to have killed 6 men and not been caught you must be quite a looker.” Standing with his homework he left his roommates to their new topic of if he was working alone or not.

\--

Castiel couldn't escape The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Killer conversation no matter where he went now that the man had been listed as a serial killer and a warning was formally issued to the gay men of the country to be weary of the devilishly handsome young man with a knack for slicing up random boys he found in bars. Naturally most people were smart enough to get out of downtown before the sun set and anyone could become a target but for some reason or another Castiel let his roommates drag him out for a round of pool and a couple beers down the road from their apartments something about him studying himself to death before finals in a few weeks.

The bar was cleared out aside from a few men in their 50s by 9pm, letting the boys have fun range of the pool tables in the basement. Halfway through their second or third drinks around midnight two tall men wandered downstairs, keeping to themselves for the most part aside from casting glances towards Gabriel and Castiel who sat in a booth on the far end of the room.

“Gabriel, why do those men keep looking at us?” Castiel whispered

“Maybe they are interested in us. Lets go find out.” Gabriel took a swig from his beer and winked at Cas before rising to his feet

Unable to disrupt the already walking Gabriel Castiel stood following his lead, arriving in front of the two men who had bright white smiles already on their cheeks

“Hey there, how is your night going?” The shorter of the two asked leaning in

“Pretty good ourselves, how about you two studs?” Gabriel asked making eyes at the taller man who had stepped closer to him

“We are doing much better now that you both have come over. Thought you would never take the hint we were into you.” The taller man laughed

“Glad we did then. I’m Gabriel and this is my roommate Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you both I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam.” The shorter man, now Dean said

Sam and Gabriel started up a conversation leaving an awkward, slightly drunk Castiel leaning against the wall standing close to Dean speaking of Castiel's college life

“How long have you known your roommate?” Dean asked

“Uhhh about 3 years, Gabriel and Balthazar, my other roommate already graduated from my school, but we moved in together while they were still students. Alfie that's the little guy over there” Castiel pointed over to Alfie who was distracted by something Balthazar was going on about “He only moved in last year when he began seeing Balthazar but he is a great guy.”

“What are you studying at school?”

“I wanna be a social worker, or a cop, or maybe a lawyer. I don’t know for sure, I want to help people, I want to change the world ya know? Make it a better place.” Castiel smiled, chuckling to himself a bit “Tell me about you Dean, do you have a job?”

Dean shrugged a bit and smiled “I don't know if you would call it a job but yeah I got something I like to do that pays the bills.”

Castiel stared at him for a moment then leaned into Dean’s ear “Are you in the FBI? Are you undercover?”

Dean's body shook with laughter as he laid his hand onto Castiel's hip pulling him closer, leaning his mouth onto his ear “Maybe, got anything you wanna tell me?” Dean took Cas’ earlobe in between his teeth nibbling it gently causing a gasp to escape the thin lips of the younger man

His breathing deepened as he stepped closer into Dean “What do I get out of it if I tell you something about me no one else knows?”

Dean smirked against the sensitive skin of Castiel's neck and in the most knee weakening voice he spoke “I will give you the best night of your life.”

\--

The two slid out of the bar unnoticed, both grabbing and biting into each others flesh while pushed into the brick of the wall.

“How far do you live?” Castiel murmured in between moans

“5 minutes if we take my car” Dean said against his collarbones

“Lets go then. Which car is yours?”

“Impala right there.” Dean pulled him over and opened the door, slapping Castiel's ass as he climbed inside

The ride was unbearable for Cas as Dean had his hand shoved into his boxers toying with him and once inside the dingy apartment on the sheetless mattress Castiel had forgotten all of the frustration he had felt moments ago.

Grinding hard against Dean's thigh as his neck was being bitten until it bled Cas’ fingernails dragged down the muscular back of his partner and being in tangled in the sandy blonde hair.

“Damn you like it rough.” Dean's hoarse voice said kissing his way back up to Cas’ lips

“So do you” Castiel said as he bit into Dean's lips flipping himself on top and placing his hand slightly over Dean's neck choking him

With a smirk Castiel bent down inches from Dean's mouth “I’m going to fuck you raw.”

\---

It was hot and sticky when Castiel's headache finally forced him awake, sitting up he pulled his clothing onto him even though it was wrinkled and smelled of the room. Upon standing he noted the aching from his hips and recalled his random hookup from the bar last night, the man still sound asleep beside him. Sighing to himself he rubbed his face looking at his watch, only 5:30am, not as bad as it could be at least he could do the walk of shame in private if he hurried.

While Castiel was bent over looking for his socks he hadn’t noticed that Dean was now awake, arms crossed over his chest watching him.

“What are you in such a hurry for?” He spoke, causing Castiel to jump and land his hand over his chest

“I have a lot I wanted to do today, ya know uh college stuff.”

“You got college stuff to do as the sun rises?” Dean stretched his arms over his head and Castiel couldn't help but stare at the large black anti-possession tattoo on his upper chest that he somehow missed last night “Come back to bed, you can do whatever you have to later.”

“No its alright, I’m just going to leave.” Cas said turning his back and returning to his search for his sock

Dean stood pulled on his boxers and stepped behind the shorter boy wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, kissing his neck and whispering in his ear

 

“You will get back in that bed and relax, we clear?”

“Please Dean, I really want to get things done today and to be honest I don’t want people to see me walking home.”

“More reason to stay, you stay I will make you breakfast and have you home before noon. There will be plenty of time for you to do whatever you want to do later.”

Castiel stayed quiet for a moment, why would this guy want him to stay? But he could use a few more hours of rest.

“I will stay if you can get me some advil, I have a headache.”

Dean smiled and nodded placing a kiss on Cas’ cheek before leaving the room.

Castiel sat down on the mattress and taking a look around the now lit room and noticing how many clothes were on the floor and the contents of the bedside table top. A porn mag, a carton of cigarettes and a pocket knife, seems normal for any guy in this city; feeling bored Castiel picked up the pocket knife fiddling with it in his hands, noting its engraving ‘To Dean, Love Dad’ probably a gift.

“Hey you want water or do you swallow them dry?” Dean asked popping his head into the doorway

“Water is fine thank you.” Castiel asked quickly placing the pocket knife back on the table just in time as Dean walked in with the pills in hand

“There you go.” He said sitting down and getting comfortable again

 

After swallowing the pills with his water Castiel settled back down beside Dean.

\---

Dean pulled up to Castiel's doorstep and smiled over at him, a genuine smile

“I had fun last night.”

“It was fun.” Castiel returned the smile

“Hey Cas uh how would you feel about maybe going on a real date sometime?” Dean was hopeful, maybe this could actually work

Castiel hadn’t been expecting this, he thought Dean would have wanted to end things after the way he had obsessed over the way his coffee had to be made earlier or the way he had begun ranting about recycling and how important it is. He admitted to himself that Dean held a spark about him he wanted to learn more about, and that drew him closer to him so with a nod he agreed to see Dean again and wrote his name down on a dirty napkin from the floor of the backseat.

Dean watched as Castiel climbed the steps to his building and walked in before pulling away and driving home. Settling into his room to try and get more sleep his heart stopped when he glanced at the bedside table. “Crap crap crap.” He lunged over his bed and grabbed the pocket knife into his hands. Did he open it? Oh fuck fuck fuck Dean thought and kicked an empty beer can on the floor

The sound of the front door and someone shuffling in drew Dean's attention

“Dean you home?” Sam's voice called out and down the halls

“Sammy! Come in here would you.” Dean's voice struggled to stay calm

“What's going on? You look like you are having a heart attack.” Sam smirked from the doorframe

 

“Yeah well I freaking am!”

Sam licked his lips and groaned seeing the pocket knife in Dean's hands “Dean what the hell did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! You know that guy I was chatting up last night, Castiel? Yeah well I brought him back and he stayed for a bit this morning and I don’t know if he fucking saw this!” Dean waved the pocket knife around opening it, revealing the dried blood of six different men on it “What the fuck do we do if he saw!? I already brought him back to his place.”

Sam slide down the wall and rubbed his temples “Why didn’t you clean that damn thing off!”

“I-I don't know Sam I didn't think anyone would fucking actually make it back here alive!”

“And why did this guy live huh!? Nevermind that. Okay did he act differently around you? Was he squirrely? Ask you ‘hey are you that killer they are always talking about?’ or anything like that?”

“No actually. He agreed to see me again like for a real date.”

Sam stared at his brother in utter shock “A date? Dean you don't date.”

“Yeah well I don't know Sam. This guy has something about him”

“You sure you don't just want to see his spleen on the ground in front of you?” Sam stood running his hand through his hand

“You think this is something to joke about? Really?”

“Calm down. Go wash off that knife it's too big of a risk for us. I’m going to bed, we going out tonight?”

Dean looked down at the blade and then nodded “Yeah but then we gotta cool down for a while and stay inside.”

“I will go shopping for food tomorrow afternoon, you don't leave the house after tonight got it?” Sam stretched walking down the hall to his room

“Got it.” Dean said to himself solemnly

\----

“Ooooo look at Cassie getting in late and all disheveled. Tell us about that hunk that took you home.” Balthazar smirked from the couch, Alfie sitting in his lap

“Can I please just go shower?”

Gabriel walked over and took a whiff of Castiel and covered his nose “Geez does that guy never febreze? You smell like a middle school locker room.”

“I really need that shower guys we will talk after.” Castiel shuffled himself off to the bathroom. After his shower he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror noticed just how bruised up his shoulders were from all the hickeys and bites Dean had given him. Sighing he threw the tank top he had chosen to change into back into his room and grabbed a t shirt slipping it over himself.

Gabriel, Alfie and Balthazar were all huddled around the TV captivated by some event on the news. Grabbing an apple from the kitchen he made his way over to his chair and took a bite looking at the 3 of them then back to the tv where the caption read “Breaking News: Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing Killer suspect in custody”

“Bout time they caught him. Menace to society, if you ask me they should fry him right away.” Balthazar shook his head wrapping his arm securely around Alfie

“I think he should be locked up, no one else has to die Bal.” Alfie replied

“I just want him off the street.” Gabriel shrugged turning to Cas “So, tell us all about your little hookup last night Mr.Hickey.” He smirked eyes glancing at the deep purple exposed around Cas’ collar.

“It was nice. We had safe sex and went to sleep, had breakfast and he brought me home.”

“Oh? And any plans to see this boy again?” Balthazar asked raising his eyebrow

“We will see, I gave him my number but who knows?” Castiel shrugged.

\-----

*One week later*

Dean had called Cas and planned another date, going to a small dinner a few blocks away and then a movie of Cas’ choice. His last kill went smoothly as no one was expecting the killer to be out on the loose since a suspect had been brought into custody. Dean wasn’t sweating being out in public as much as Sam was.

“Dean you need to be more careful. What if you slip up tonight huh then what will you do?”

“I won't slip up Sam. You need to relax, I am just an average guy going on a date with some little college nobody.”

“A college nobody who wants to be a cop to catch people like you. And average Dean really? You are a murderer, actually now you are a serial killer. So go ahead and flaunt your shit to the world. But remember if you get caught its all on you.”

Dean ignored Sam and left for his date with Castiel.

\---

The diner was nice, with a 50s theme and soft lighting around the booths. Castiel was enjoying the burger Dean had suggested as the topic of the conversation somehow turned to families.

“I couldn’t help but notice your pocket knife the other day, the engraving from your father. Were you two close?”

“Yeah, we uh we use to hunt together that's why he got me the knife. Never go anywhere without it.” Dean pulled it from his pocket and the realization he had forgotten once again to clean it washed over him as he shoved it back into my pocket “Sorry probably isn't a good idea showing off a knife on the first date.” Dean smiled trying to cover his blunder

Castiel chuckled “No worries, with all the crime lately it is probably safe that you carry a weapon. My roommates suggested it but I have no luck and would probably hurt myself with it.” He smiled a gummy smile that caused Dean's mouth to form one as well

“Well don’t worry about any crime tonight, I will protect you.”

“You think you could fight off that Wolf in Sheep's Clothing guy?” Castiel laughed

“Yea why wouldn't I be able to?”

“Sorry sorry its just, who would ever be stupid enough to fight with a guy who killed so many people? It would be a losing battle, should just give in and say your final prayers.”

“Hm I guess.” Dean sat back and watched Cas silently for a while as they both finished their meals and left.

“I’m not really in the mood for a movie, how about we just hangout in your car for a while?” Castiel shrugged holding Dean’s hand

Nodded Dean got into the car alongside Cas.

\---

The conversation had dulled to a stop and Dean was transfixed on the stream of light from a street post, oblivious to Castiel leaning his seat back and pulling out a bloody rag and a bloodied baseball bat.

What had he just found? There had to be an explanation. This couldn't be what he thought it was, no Dean had to have another explanation. Slowly Cas put the things back and brought his seat back up, eyeing the pocket knife the rested in the cup holder closer to Dean.

Making quick glances between Dean, who was still distracted and the knife he clasped the knife in his palm and opened it seeing blood at various stages of drying chipping and flaking. His stomach lurched and he fumbled to put the knife back. With lightning movements Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and sighed.

“What are you doing Cas?”

“N-Nothing just looking at that engraving again it's really nice.” Castiel forced a smile that he knew Dean wouldn't buy

Dean shook his head and pulled Cas’ face to look at him straight on “Why did you have to do that? Why couldn’t you just leave it alone? You were doing so well.”

“Dean please I am sorry, I- I don’t know what I was doing. Please just hear me out, I won't tell anyone this will be between us.” Castiel pleaded stroking Dean's cheek with his free hand and trying not to let the panic reach his voice

“I can’t just let you go Castiel.”

“Please Dean I will do anything please.”

Dean thought a moment before he released Cas’ wrist and started the car speeding onto the road and heading straight to the seedy part of downtown

“Dean where are we going?” Castiel’s fear that he death was inching ever closer and that the final things he would see was a dirty alley.

Was this what all those other men suffered? Had they each discovered what he had? Said something Dean didn't like and set him off in just the wrong way?

“Shut up.”

“Please Dean I-I want to go home.”

Dean stopped suddenly and threw a punch directly into Castiel's jaw as he pulled him closer by his hair “You say another fucking word and I will not hesitate to slit you ear to ear you understand me?”

Castiel nodded tears streaming down his cheeks as he placed his hand over his throbbing jaw, sitting back into position as Dean resumed driving.

After 20 minutes Dean finally pulled over in front of some kid walking alone, he gave him a dazzling smile and gripped Castiel's hand tightly.

“Hey, you need a ride? It's really dangerous to be walking out at this time.” His voice was smooth and comforting, so unlike the voice that had threatened Castiel's life not even an hour ago

The young boy who couldn't be older than 17 looked weary but nodded smiling smalley and crawling in the back seat of the car, giving Dean his address and taking off.

“So what is your name kid?”

“Kevin.”

“Nice name. You live here your whole life?”

“Oh no. I moved here last year, better schools ya know?”

“Boy do we, my boyfriend here is going to college to become a cop. Isn't that right hunny?” Dean smiled over at Cas, so calm and collected as if this was normal

“Yeah. The schools are really nice around here.” Castiel tried to smile and only felt the tightening grip of Dean's hand on his

They drove for a while before coming to a stop outside a warehouse with a condemned sign out front.

“Uh is there a problem?” Kevin asked

“Oh no, just gotta check something on the back tire, don't you two worry.” Dean got out, casting a glance at Cas before walking behind the car.

Cas dug his nails deep into the tops of his knees, struggling to keep it together.

“Hey Baby can you get out here for a minute? I need your help with something.” Dean shouted

Walking behind the car Castiel saw Dean holding a knife, his trunk absolutely filled with weapons of all sorts, including guns that are suppose to be illegal. Castiel stared at the knife, a lump growing more in his throat as his brain connected the dots and figured out what Dean wanted him to do.

“No Dean. No. Please. Please don't make me.” Castiel began to cry heavily and felt Dean wrap his arms around him and rub his back soothingly

“Shhh Cas it's never as bad as you think it will be. All i want you to do is stab him, right in the gut, that's all you have to do for me baby, and then we can forget all about this.”

Castiel only cried harder

“Hey is everything okay back here?” Kevin asked walking to where the two men were standing, coming into sight of the knife in Castiel's hand and the butchershop of tools in Dean's trunk

Within a split second Kevin began to run, scouring the street looking for a place to hide but he was never a fast kid and Dean caught up with him fairly quickly pushing him to the pavement, landing hard hits to his face, smacking his head into the hard surface; dragging him back to the car and behind an alley where he was hidden by the shadows Dean waved Castiel over.

“Cas come on it's time.”

“Dean I think I am going to be sick.” Was all Castiel could muster before bending over aside the brick walls, losing the meal he had savored hours ago

Dean rolled his eyes and tapped Cas’ back “Come on, pull it together. We don’t have long before someone is bound to drive past.”

Standing up straight Castiel looked at the man beside him, a twisted monster not the handsome man he had met in the bar, not the man who held him through the morning and gave him breakfast just to his liking or held his hand lovingly in the car. No this was a killer, a sick twisted man who had focused his sights on Cas and refused to let him go alive.

Castiel held the knife in his hand shaking over the bloodied boy who begged for his freedom. Unable to turn away from the deep watered brown eyes of the boy his arms fell to his sides

“Cas fucking kill him!”

“Dean...Dean I don’t think I can do this. I can’t just kill him.”

“What do you mean you can't? Cas he saw your face you have to kill him now!”

“No Dean we don't have to do this please we can just let him go he won't say anything. Right you won't say anything?” Castiel looked to the man who nodded agreeing

“I won’t say a word. Please let me go, I have a family please please.”

Castiel looked back to Dean whose face had grown into an angry scowl as he ripped the knife from Cas’ hand and held it against his throat.

“You listen to me and you listen good Cas because I won't repeat myself. You are going to kill this kid or I will. And believe me you know what I can do with a knife and this time I will be coming for you.” The two exchanged intense eye contact before Dean pushed himself away from Cas placing the knife back into the tanned fingers of his lover.

With a shaking and staggering breathe Castiel stepped forward knowing there was no way out of this situation alive…

\---

Dean dragged the hysterical, blood covered Castiel back to his apartment and threw him into the shower with him, tearing away his clothes trying to calm him down.

“Castiel? Please stop crying it's done it's over. Now I know you won't tell anyone else. This

is between you and me right? Come on babe it's alright.” Dean wiped away the tears from Cas’ eyes and smiled but was only met with more hysterics from the younger man

Groaning Dean stood up “Now you are just overdoing it. I hate the sound of crying.” Dean cleaned the blood off of himself and got out of the shower “I will be back in 5 minutes with clothes for you then you will come to bed with me and I will take you back home in the morning alright?”

Castiel managed a small nod before watching Dean walk out of the room. What had happened tonight? Castiel took a life, an innocent life of an innocent boy to save his own. Years of telling himself he would help people, keep those people safe from people like Dean all thrown away in moments as he stole all of the dreams Kevin had. Kevin. The boy had a name, a name that would soon be streaming across America as a missing child and then a murder victim, The Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing Killer’s eighth victim. His mother would watch and weep for her sweet boy who never got the chance to be anything, to fulfill his dreams, to provide for this country. Castiel took that away from him.

Standing Castiel scrubbed his skin until it burned at the touch of the water, but still felt unclean. He wrapped the towel around him and waited for Dean to come with clean clothes. He realized what the clothes smelled of as he put them onto his body, death. The stench of death was overwhelming in not only Dean's bedroom and on his clothes but throughout the whole back of the apartment. Castiel sat criss cross on Dean's mattress holding himself, watching Dean's swift movements as he shoved clothes in front of the closet on the other side of the room.

“Didn’t realize how messy this place was. Sorry, sorta get distracted you know?” Dean smiled leaning over and placing a kiss onto Castiel's lips which did not reciprocate

Sitting in front of him Dean gently stroked Cas’ cheek “Don’t worry baby, that was the only time you will have to do that. It won't hurt as bad in the morning.” Dean smiled softly crawling into his spot pulling Cas down beside him holding him tightly close “I would never hurt you that way Cas. You know that right? You are special, your the one that lived.” Dean closed his eyes as he finished speaking

Castiel's eyes held a waxy glaze staring at a point in the darkness behind Dean's shoulder. The one that lived. It would have been so much easier if Dean had just killed him that first night after the bar.

\---

“Dean. Dean wake your ass up now.” Sam was whispering sharply in his ear

“What?” Dean growled running his thumb over Castiel's exposed hip under his hand

“What the fuck is another Wolf victim being dragged out of an alley downtown? I thought we said you would lay low.”

“Had to. Needed insurance so he wouldn't tell anyone.”

Sam's eyes widened and looked at the sleeping man in his brother’s arms

“You had him kill that kid? So he wouldn't rat you out!?”

Standing up carefully not disrupting Castiel Dean pulled his brother into the hall

“Why are you freaking out? No one saw anything. No one is going to tell anyone.”

“Do you know how off the rails you have gone!? You need to fucking get it together Dean! I can't stand by you anymore!” Sam looked at his brother as if he was a stranger

“What does that mean? I have it together Sammy please just just give me one more chance.”

“No Dean. No more chances! I should have stopped you the first time! I should have told the police right away! I thought you would have gotten it out of your system the first time around. Dean please let me get you help.”

Dean shoved Sam into the wall, pulling the knife from his pocket holding it to his throat “You are not telling anyone! I am fine Sam! I am fine! Say I am fine Sam!” Dean pushed the knife across Sam's throat slicing too deep, pressing his forehead against the side of his brothers head “Sammy why couldn't you just be quiet!” Dean slammed Sam's limping body against the wall hard letting it fall to the ground.

**Castiel watched in horror from the doorway. He was going to die in this apartment.**


	2. Slaughtered Brothers

*****Significantly shorter chapter, still a chapter nonetheless. Enjoy, leave comments, kudos and all that jazz.*****

 

 

Dean lifted the tall body of his brother off the floor, face expressionless as he walked into the bedroom and to the closet opening it silently placing his brother inside. Wiping his bloody hands against his sides Dean turned to Castiel with a smile on his face

“Don’t worry baby, that wasn’t about you.” He strode over confidently, giving Castiel a kiss on his forehead then making his way to the bathroom

Castiel let out a heartbreaking noise he had kept in the back of his throat, falling onto the bed pressing his head into the pillows trying to wake up from the nightmare he was experiencing. This is all a bad dream, I have to wake up. I have to get out his mind was screaming, trying to think of all the ways he could escape.

“Hey babe! Wanna order some take out, maybe order a movie?” Dean’s voice rang throughout the hollow rooms. Castiel had to think of something fast

“D-Dean? I have to go home at some point, my roommates know I never stay out this long. How about I come back later and we can do all that?”

Appearing in the doorway “I’ll just come with you, formally meet them you know, all that stuff. And now that Sam's out of the way we can move you into here.” Dean smiled actually believing this was remotely normal.

“I can't move out of there Dean I’m sorry. But I will be here whenever I can.” Castiel stood walking towards Dean wrapping his arms around him tightly, fighting the urge to vomit and scream.

“Why can't you leave? It’s me right? You don’t like me. What did I do Cas? I can change trust me I can. I love you Cas.” Dean clutched onto the smaller man as much as he could

“No no no um baby it isn't you” Castiel stroked the back of Dean's head “It’s not you at all, it’s- it's Gabriel, he has a heart condition and I have to be around to make sure he doesn't die while he sleeps. He needs me, you know what that's like, someone needing you.”

“He is like 25 how does he have a heart condition?”

“Ate all the wrong things as a kid, and he got struck by lightning a few years back, worst luck that guy.”

“Cas I really don’t want you to leave.”

“Okay how about you drive me home I run up to my place tell my roommates I am going to stay here for a while, grab my own clothes and then we come right back? That way everyone is happy? I'm sure Balthazar and Alfie can look after Gabe for a few nights.” Castiel pushed himself away from Dean but still held their embrace “Will that work for you?”

Dean rolled his lips then nodded smiling “Sorry for getting so worried, I just don't want to ever be without you.” leaning in Dean kissed Castiel then pulled him back into his chest smile still on his face “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

\---

Castiel nearly ran up the steps the second he got into his building, barreling through his door resulting in his room mates turning from their positions in the kitchen

“Castiel? What is wrong you look like The Wolf is behind you” Balthazar laughed putting down his sandwich

Cas stayed where he was hands on his knees, struggling to breathe let alone tell them about the impending doom that awaited him downstairs. Gabriel walked over helping Cas to the couch, putting his arm protectively around him

“Cassie take a deep breathe with me okay?” Gabriel locked eyes with the hyperventilating boy and breathed with him slowly “Alright now, where have you been? How was your date? Did Dean do something?”

Castiel broke down, burrowing his face into Gabriel’s shoulder grabbing onto his shirt for dear life “Gabriel” Cas whispered into his ear “He-he is going to kill me.”

“What are you talking about? Why would he do that? Did he say he would?” Gabriel cast glances to Balthazar and Alfie who stood with wide eyes, never seeing Castiel have a breakdown such as this

“Gabriel, he is the killer the one who killed all those men it was him it was him” Castiel wept grabbing his face shaking him “It's him Gabe! It's him he did it!”

Blood splatter. A single bullet and a slack body. Gabriel’s head laid bleeding on Castiel's lap. Screams were quickly silenced with 2 more bullets and more blood that coated Castiel.

Dean stood shaking his head slowly as he kicked at Balthazar's twitching hand.

“Cas why do you keep making me do these things? I didn’t want to do that, I really didn't. They made you happy, they were your friends I wanted them to be my friends but you told them our secret baby.” Dean put the head of the gun to the back of Castiel's neck as he gripped his shoulder “I thought you could keep our secret Cas. I thought you of all people would understand this.”

Castiel shook his head, sobbing loudly “Why would I understand!? You twisted fuck I never wanted anyone dead in my life! I'm an honor student from a nothing town from a nothing family! I’ve never hated a single person in my life!” Castiel was now screaming “You are demented! You are damaged and You  killed those people because you wanted tol!”

With one flick of his wrist Dean pounded the gun into the side of Castiel's skull, knocking him to the side. Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas’ hair pulling his head back so he was looking into Dean's eyes.

“I know you, I know all that pent up preppy rage you have, how you were a ticking timebomb and you have just been waiting for an excuse to get your hands dirty Cas. And I am the one helping you do that. Don’t forget I saw that sick smile that formed on your face as you pushed that knife into that kid. How you took your time pulling it out, watching his eyes burn out. You loved it.” Dean threw Cas’ head and walked around the couch now pointing the gun at Castiel's chest “You will stop trying to run from this Cas. You are mine, we belong together, you call me damaged? Have you looked at yourself? We are perfect matches. So accept it and realize how much you love me or I will shoot you right fucking now!” Inches away from his face Castiel felt the spit as acid from Dean's mouth.

**  
Was what Dean said true? Absolutely not. It couldn’t be him who was the sick one. He didn't enjoy killing that kid, he didn't enjoy any of it. But if he wanted to survive he had to do what Dean wanted. Until Dean slipped up, until Castiel could save himself.**


	3. The Real Wolf Bares His Teeth

*******Ending to this fic that I should have finished ages ago! Sorry to those who waited so long! I thought the dynamic of this story was so interesting and rarely found. Please share and comment, leave kudos all that good stuff. Sorry it is shorter than the other chapters but murder is harder to write than you would think.*******

 

****

They cleared out of the apartment and drove out of town. Dean never letting his gun out of his eyesight, never giving Castiel the opportunity to do anything. They had driven for a day or two now, he had managed to lose track of the state they found themselves in between rushed meals in dinners, observed bathroom breaks and having to pretend as if he actually had feelings for the man he saw kill his closest friends. Even when Dean’s hands were spotlessly clean Castiel could still see the dripping blood over the tanned fingers as they traced over his lily white skin. They had reached somewhere secluded, a cabin at least 20 miles into the dense forest with nearly no one around. Dean tugged Cas into the small space, he stood gazing around the room a large portrait of two young boys hung from the wall both dressed in flannel with hunting caps on. He walked over slowly tracing fingers over the freckle faced boy with a bowl cut of blonde hair who was laughing, hands resting on the smaller boys shoulders. He stared into the innocent eyes, the question conjuring up into his mind and spewing out his lips before assessing whether or not he should ask

“How did it all start?”

Dean walked up and took his hand smiling a little “Was wondering when you were gunna ask about that.” He leaned forward kissing the chapped lips “How about you sit down, get comfortable, I will get our bags and the wine I know is under the sink and we will talk all about it.”

Cas nodded taking a spot on the musty couch, eyes still captivated on the portrait. He waited, watching Dean fluidly move about through the house. He was such a beautiful man but he couldn’t help but notice the tremors in his left side and the way when his hands were empty he had a wild look in his eyes as if he was lost. Castiel felt bad for him, he seemed to be just that, lost.

Dean placed the wine filled glasses on the table after he had double checked the locks on the windows and doors sinking into the couch beside Cas their knees brushing sending waves of mixed emotions through him as he shivered.

“You want a blanket?” Dean asked

Castiel shook his head, moving himself so his back was pushed against Dean’s firm chest in between his legs wrapping the strong arms around himself. “This will work just fine.” He looked up at Dean who bent down and kissed him

“So, you want to know how it all started, the killings and being who I am?” Cas nodded giving Dean the go ahead “Well I was 12 when I skinned my first animal, I steadily continued that for a while. First kill was when I was about say 14, Jo Harvelle boy she was a beauty she lived next door to us and all. I didn’t plan to kill her you know? It was more of a- a heat of the moment sort of thing, I saw her in the woods by a stream she found one of my animals and she was crying over it. Once I saw her crying Cas it was like I had to kill her, put her out of her sadness. So I went over to her right and she cried into my shoulder saying how terrible it was and then she tried to kiss me which freaked me out okay I had a right to be freaked out so I stabbed her.

My dad found us in the woods, I was covered in her blood and was a mess but he helped me clean up, defended me against the cops did what a father was suppose to do. I got away with it and as long as my dad was alive he helped me keep things covered up. That's why everyone thinks I have only killed a handful of people.”

“H-How many people have you killed?” Castiel was glad Dean couldn't see his face, he was sure his eyes were near ready to bulge out of his skull.

“Probably around 80, I went a little wild this time I went to Mexico a few years back.”

Castiel couldn't comprehend any of the world around him, sitting up quickly he pushed his head between his knees breathe quickened

“Cas? What's wrong?”

His whole body was shaking as his nails dug into Dean's bicep “I think the wine went to my head.” He motioned to his empty glass, he had to finish it to distract himself from Dean's gruesome story

“Let me go get you some advil, lay down okay?” Dean stood, flicking on the TV and placing the remote beside Cas “Put on anything you want.”

Castiel nodded closing his eyes for a moment trying to collect himself, turning the TV to the news, curious if anyone had been speaking out him

“Police are continuing their several day search for college student Castiel Novak who is believed to be The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Killer that has taken now 11 lives. Anyone who comes in contact with this man is advised to not confront him but to call the authorities as soon as possible without disturbing the dangerous killer. The most recent victims at the hands of Novak were his 3 roommates, Balthazar Goodwin, Samandriel (Alfie) Clark and Gabriel Wesson. His motives for these killings are still unknown, the most recent seeming to be out of sheer desperation authorities speculate that Novak’s roommates had found out he was the killer and were planning on turning him in.” Castiel tuned out the rest of the report, telling all about his past as a homosexual, with commentary from religious leaders in the area.

A laugh slipped past Dean's lips “Damn! Do they have it wrong or what?” He sat on the couch beside Cas a smile still on his face “Guess I am in the clear right?”

“This isn't some fucking joke Dean! What about my parents? My sister, my life is down the drain because of you!” Castiel shoved him, knocking the pills he held in his hand to the floor “You killed my friends! You killed your brother! You might have well killed me Dean!” He cried heavily as his hands pressed into Dean's throat, squeezing with all of his might. The large green eyes struggling to focus, his face slowly turning blue

“C-Cas” He croaked trying to pull at the fingers cutting off his oxygen

Castiel only responded with more force, putting everything he had been feeling since Dean made him kill Kevin into his hands. He stayed choking him longer than he needed to, noting that once he removed his fingers deep bruises were becoming more distinct. He cried on the floor, digging his fingers into the old carpet as he couldn’t even work up a scream. He laid their, questioning if he was even really alive anymore.

\---

He had to skin him. Make sure none of his fingerprints were left on the tightened flesh, he may have not been a killer but Castiel was not stupid. **Everyone assumed Castiel was weak, a sheep but he knew as he held the bone in his hand, he was a wolf. He was The Wolf.** He sent silent thanks to his brother who had been obsessed with murder mystery as a kid and spent hours telling Cas about how he could perform the perfect murder. Cas didn’t cry as he ripped the flesh from muscle and bone, dumping it into the tub, he was numb from head to toe. He worked mechanically as if this was a homework assignment he completed it without thinking. His advanced science classes in highschool really payed off as he mixed old cleaning chemicals from the basement to dissolve what he could of the body. Cas slumped against the bedroom wall, he should head to Dean's apartment, find something to tell the police it really was Dean. While he searched for the car keys he stumbled across a family picture, a tall man with military stature stood arms placed protectively around a blonde woman holding a baby and a young boy with a large grin. The frame was engraved with their family name, Winchester. Dean Winchester, a bowl haired blonde boy with a happy family, turned pre-teen murderer, to notorious Wolf In Sheep's Clothing now a dissolving body in a tub. How could he have escalated to this?

Cas shook his head “Not my problem. Not on me.” He threw the picture to the floor and grabbed the keys heading for the car.

\---

He made it back to Dean’s apartment without being recognized, not even a single cop car surrounded it. They must have never found Sam, he wasn't in the list of victims the other night. Castiel covered his nose as he walked through the tight space, the scent he had become accustomed to by this point strong as he got closer to Dean's room. He did quick work of the clothing in front of closet knowing where Sam's body laid rotting. When the doors swung open two bodies fell out. One obviously being the younger Winchester brother but the other took Castiel a moment to identify, Dean's father. Taking a step back his mind spun, fumbling on garbage on the floor he fell back to the bed coughing, throwing up onto the mattress. He sat staring at the bodies, disgusting, foul smelling decomposition. It took him moments before knowing what he had to do, standing he went to the bathroom, knowing that Dean must of had an alternative plan if he was ever to be found out. Cas breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he opened the cabinet seeing just what he needed.

\---

  
It had been 3 years since The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing killer had stopped, Castiel Novak was never found but had been presumed dead after the note they found in his ‘boyfriend’s apartment.’ The police found Sam, Dean and John Winchester’s bodies eventually, all had been buried with the other Wolf victims. A book came out in October just in time for horror season, based all around the killings, with explicit details from an undisclosed inside source. **The country ate it up, admiring the gorgeous mysterious writer that came from nowhere seemingly, tall with bleached hair, always wearing sunglasses going only by the name Jimmy.**


End file.
